


Frightened

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: With this strange new power, our hero must find help, and fast.





	Frightened

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of SADIM. Prompt: Openings and Closings.
> 
> I didn't strictly follow it, mostly because this should have been a continuation of yesterday's scene, but whatever.

I stared at the bus. It seemed to be suspended mid-stop, as if some invisible barrier had frozen it in place. From my hand came a glow that seemed to wrap around the front of the bus. Carefully, I backed up to the curb, keeping my hand outstretched. As soon as I was safe, I put my arm down. The bus screeched to a halt through where I had been standing.

I ran. I didn't know where I was going, I just took off running. Voices whispered in my head like a song I'd never heard before but knew intimately. I rounded the corner and realized I was back home. Suddenly, all I wanted was to see Mama again.

I took the stairs two at a time in my haste, flinging open the door. It wasn't locked.

"Mama!" I called. I raced to the kitchen, but she wasn’t there. The pot was boiling. I turned off the burner and walked through the apartment.

“Mama?”

Now that I’d slowed down, I noticed signs of a struggle in the living room. I found my phone on the floor, the back of my case open, but my cards were still there. I heard noise from the back of the apartment, and, thinking it was my brother finally coming out of his room, I headed towards it.

Two black-suited white men came out of my parents’ room. They had sunglasses on inside. I knew the second I saw them that my family was no longer here.

They reached for me and I put my hand out to stop them. Once again, I felt this power overwhelm me. My mouth opened and I began speaking in that strange language. The men seemed to expect this, and tried to push their way closer to me. I shoved my hand forward, and they went flying back into the doorway.

I ran. Out of the apartment building, down the street, and towards Linda’s house. I didn’t know how long it would take me to get there. I just ran.


End file.
